Frank Woods
Sergeant Frank Woods is een van de belangrijkste niet-speelbare personages in Call of duty: Black Ops.Woods is lid van de ASOG, Op Woods zijn linker arm staat een tattoo van de USMC, wat misschien betekent dat hij daar ook in dienst is. Woods' stem is verzorgd door C.Burns. Biografie Woods is van of op zijn minst werd geboren in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Hij is 6'0 en heeft het bouwen van een "medium". Hij diende in het US Marine Corps, gedurende hij veel gevechtservaring had door de gevechten in de Koreaanse Oorlog. Dit leverde hem een reputatie die de CIA heeft geleid tot rekruteren hem voor hun bijzondere activiteiten Division. Cuba(1961) Woods wordt eerst gezien in een Cubaanse bar met Mason en Bowman pratend met Carlos voor Operation 40. Woods praat met Carlos over de moord op Castro. Plotseling arriveert de politie en wanneer een van hen naar Mason vraagt pakt Woods een mes en hakt dat in de hand van de agent waardoor de het hele politie korps op zoek gaat naar het team van Woods. Het team vlucht naar de straten waar de politie hen staat op te wachten. Het team vecht hun weg naar een auto waar ze ontsnappen.Vervolgens zien we Mason, Woods en Bowman bij een zipline om naar onder te gaan, terwijl de basis wordt aangevallen proberen Woods en Mason Castro te vinden en zorgt Bowman voor afleiding.Woods en Mason vechten een weg naar Castro's slaapkamer waar Mason Castro en zijn minnares neerschiet met een ASP.Daarna hergroeperen ze met Bowman en gaan dan naar een C-130 van Carlos om te vluchten. Alleen er zijn te veel vijanden en dus offert Mason zich op om ze uitteschakelen met een ZPU, Daarna wordt Mason gevangen genomen door de Cubanen. Operatie Flashpoint Woods leidt later zijn team naar Bajkonoer, USSR op een missie om de Sovjet-ruimtevaartprogramma te verstoren bij het lanceren van raketten op een faciliteit, en ook de gevangen genomen Grigori Weaver vrij te krijgen. Woods en Mason schakelen twee Russische bewakers uit en kleden zich aan als hun.Woods is enigszins vloeiend Russisch, als 2 meer Russische bewakers met hem praten in hun eigen taal en als hij terug antwoordt. Nadat ze zijn blootgesteld en terug vechten, Woods en Mason gaan nu met een zip-line naar de kamer waar Weaver zit en bevrijden hem. Ze gaan naar de Auxiliary Control bunker, met de hoop om de lancering af te breken. Ze vechten hun weg naar de raket en Mason blaast de muur op waar de Wetenschappers achter zitten(die zijn al dood). Het lukt niet om de lancering af te breken maar Mason schiet met een geleide raket(de Valkiry rockets) de raketten kapot.Maar de raketten vallen op de basis dus moeten Woods en zijn team dekking zoeken in de tunnels. Dan proberen ze nog om Kravchenko en Dragovich te vermoorden wat mislukt, Kravchenko ontsnapt terwijl Dragovich in zijn limosine is omgekomen(later blijkt dat hij nog leeft). Vietnam, Laos(1968) Woods keert terug als SOG team leider in Khe Sanh, Vietnam. Daarna wordt de basis aangevallen door de NVA. In de missie Defector, Woods leidde het team naar Hue City om een Sovjet-overloper te herstellen, samen met een dossier dat Dragovich meesterplan zou ontrafelen. Terwijl ze erin geslaagd om het dossier terug te vorderen moeten ze een gevecht voor hun leven maken om bij een boot te komen die hun uit Hué brengt. Volgens de intel leidde Woods zijn team naar Laos om de Sovjet betrokkeheid te ontdekken,met name die betrekking hebben op het project Nova door Kravchenko, onder bevel van Dragovich.Dus Woods gaat op zoek naar het gecrashte vliegtuig dat nova 6 bij zich heeft. Maar Woods en zijn team loopt rechts in een valstrik door de Spetnatz en wordt gevangen genomen.Tijdens de missie payback worden Woods, Mason en Bowman gedwongen om Russische Roulette te spelen. Bowman weigert en wordt doodgeknuppelt door een Russische ontvoerder. Maar Woods en Mason slagen erin om weg te komen en vinden een Hind waar zij ingaan.Met de Hind vernietigen zij NVA handels routes en verbindings lijnen.Dan vinden ze Kravchenko maar hij vecht terug en trekt de pin uit zijn granaat waardoor Woods hem tackelt en uit het raam springt met hem.Het is niet bekent of Woods dit heeft overleeft. Volgens Mason was hij dood. Volgens een informant genaamd 'X', is Frank Woods nog steeds in leven en zit hij gevangen in de Hanoi Hilton. Hij komt ook terug te zien in Black Ops 2. Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops personages